


Sunlight

by AkireMG



Series: There Is No End [4]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complicado de tagear, Conflict, F/F, Illnesses, Imprinting, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, O no?, Old Souls, pero muy diferente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: Jacob ama a un demonio como se supone que debe amarlo: perdida, completa e irrevocablemente.Pero la historia, al igual que su amor, es mucho más complicada que eso.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Paul Lahote
Series: There Is No End [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501115
Kudos: 3





	1. Unión

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es, más que nada, otra versión de Dead Inside mucho más ordenada, interesante y madura en mi entendimiento de las emociones y los sentimientos que mis personajes pueden tener. De la misma forma, con mucha más compasión frente al trauma por el que hice pasar a Jacob en la primera versión, algo horrible que, si bien sirvió para hacerme crecer como escritora, me continúa molestando hasta el día de hoy.
> 
> Advertencia: La manada Quileute es de mi completa imaginación luego del nombre, pues no conozco sus costumbres y tradiciones y muy posiblemente lo que escribo está faltándole al respeto a la realidad de la tribu, por lo que nada de lo que se encuentre en este fanfic pretende retratarlos.

**Don’t forget about me**

Jacob siente el doloroso tirón en el pecho mientras camina al borde de un río.

Está ahí, andando tranquila y silenciosamente sobre sus cuatro patas, cuando la horrible tortura comienza.

Es espantoso.

Es como si una mano estuviera intentando arrancarle la piel con las uñas, romperle las costillas con los dedos y llegar a su corazón para tomarlo en un puño y arrancárselo de golpe. La sensación es tan súbita y brutal que lo regresa a su forma humana en un santiamén.

Pero no importa qué forma adopte, el dolor es igual de abrumante. Su cabeza punza y sus oídos pitan. Está mareador y antes de poder hacer nada, cae sobre sus rodillas. Pequeñas rocas se entierran en sus piernas. Es esa ligera molestia es la que les devuelve aire a sus pulmones. Lo distrae del dolor principal, que es algo increíble porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no estaba respirando.

Inhala lento y profundo por la nariz y exhala por la boca. Para cuando recupera su percepción espacio-tiempo, el dolor en su pecho ha subido a morder en sus sienes, causando un persistente ardor en cuanto trata de abrir los ojos. El borroso manchón verde y café en el que se ha convertido el bosque que lo rodea le ayuda un poco; casi nada, pero es _algo_ , por dios, y eso le basta a Jacob.

Sigue doliendo, sigue pareciéndole desquiciante, pero intenta escuchar los sonidos del bosque, sentir la fría humedad del suelo y oler la extraña frescura del aire. Intenta distraerse en las cosas que lo envuelven con ternura, y justo cuando cree que lo tiene en sus manos, cuando el dulce alivio del control le acaricia las puntas de los dedos, todo empeora con la rapidez de un parpadeo.

Desde el fondo de su mente, alzándose cual sombra siniestra en la más oscura de las noches, una suave, preciosa voz se dirige a él. Es un sonido tan bello que debería ser capaz de eliminar cualquier mal, pero el dolor en su pecho ha crecido hasta el punto en el que sus pulmones arden cada vez que inhala, así que Jacob no entiende las primeras palabras que dice. Y aunque tampoco _quiere_ entenderlas (necesita, lo necesita como aire y agua y alimento), hace un esfuerzo titánico por escuchar correctamente.

 _< <Ven>>_.

Su corazón da un fuerte latido, sorprendido y furioso a partes iguales, y su retumbar se siente hasta su nuca. Jacob se queja en voz alta, decidiendo que es ridículo e injusto, más que simplemente cruel. Desesperado. Jacob entiende, por Dios que lo hace, pero no lo justifica. No es razón suficiente.

—No… n-necesario —logra decir entre dificultosas bocanadas de aire. El dolor no disminuye por ningún lado. No tiene sentido. Es brutal, tan fuera de proporción, tan lejos de lo que merece. Tan _exasperante_ —. ¡No es necesario, Edward!

Y así, de la nada, el dolor se detiene por completo, como si nunca hubiese existido. Jacob, sin embargo, se deja caer por completo en el frío suelo, disfrutando la sensación de liviandad que lo cubre por completo luego de aquel dolor que, si bien lo tomó por sorpresa, Jacob vio venir desde hace meses. Era cuestión de tiempo. Y aquí está.

Tras un momento, Jacob se ríe. La verdad es que lo más inesperado que se haya detenido cuando lo pidió. A Edward generalmente no le importa lo que Jacob quiera o necesite; no el momento ni la forma, el lugar o las consecuencias. Bastardo maldito. De tenerlo enfrente, Jacob ya lo habría golpeado una o dos veces, al demonio que hacer eso resultara en huesos rotos para él. El rostro incrédulamente indignado de Edward lo valdría. El subsecuente consuelo lo haría sanar en instantes.

 _< <Ven>>_, dice Edward de nuevo. El volumen es bajo y la modulación armónica, pero su altivez resuena detrás de la sutileza fingida. No es sorpresa. Edward es un magnífico actor cuando lo necesita, pero Jacob siempre ha visto por debajo de sus mentiras; a veces, en los peores y mejores días, se pregunta si sería igual si no estuviesen vinculados.

Tal vez.

No que sea importante.

—No. Vete a la mierda —responde Jacob con sencillez, sonriendo para sí ante el hecho de que Edward encuentra irritante su ‘desobediencia’. Como si alguno de los dos supiera decir que no. Como si Jacob no pudiera tener a Edward a su completa merced. —Eso. Vete a la mierda —repite por énfasis—. ¿Para qué me querrías allá?

 _< <Yo no te quiero aquí>>_, dice Edward en ese tono suyo que utiliza cuando quiere causar daño, cuando está de mal humor y decide desquitarse con quien tiene una parte de la culpa; odiado, amado, extrañado, resentido. Jacob sólo alza una ceja, incrédulo, porque ¿en serio? Al hombre se le acaban las frases. Jacob ha escuchado variantes de esa misma frase un centenar de veces. ¿En dónde ha quedado toda su magnífica creatividad? _< <Es Bella la que te quiere aquí>>_.

—Ah —Jacob se acomoda el pelo hacia atrás—. Pero yo no quiero estar allá. Vaya conflicto de intereses, ¿no lo crees?

 _< <No seas infantil>>_.

—Dile a Bella que no sea testaruda. Yo le dije que no estaría ahí —se alza de hombros. Es cierto que Bella preferiría que Jacob no se hubiese ido de Washington, pero no importa cuánto la quiera, Jacob no va a pasar por alto sus fallas. Egoísta. Maldita egoísta mentirosa. El perdón y el olvido son un proceso que Jacob aún no ha terminado; en el que no está del todo seguro que cree. —Y tú… Creí que eras mejor que eso, —aunque Jacob a todas luces no es confiable a la hora de juzgar a otras personas—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? El dolor… ¿cómo lo hiciste? No por qué, no. Dime _cómo_ para que te devuelva el favor, cariño.

Edward no responde.

Tampoco es una sorpresa.

Jacob se sienta a la orilla del río, sus pies mojándose en el agua fría, su pecho cosquilleando con el familiar sentimiento de urgencia que se manifiesta cada vez que Edward le pide — _ordena, ruega_ — algo. Está escrito en sus genes. Tatuado a fuego en su alma. El lobo (el sentimiento) anhela servir y complacer; el humano (la razón) ruega que no haga caso a demandas tan estúpidas. Jacob está dividido entre ambas partes desde hace años. No está seguro de que un día encontrará un equilibrio que dure.

Pero al menos hoy, y dejando de lado a Edward, Jacob se siente bastante bien.

 _< <Jacob>>_, habla Edward y esta vez la mentira en su voz es menos potente; retazos de verdad reprimida filtrándose por medio del vínculo, añoranza en forma de emoción que rodea cálidamente los pulmones de Jacob. Qué contraste. _< <Por favor, ven>>_.

Injusto. Manipulador. Edward conoce su más patética debilidad y está dispuesto a utilizarla en su beneficio. Siempre lo está. Es ese tipo de hijo de puta. Poniéndose de pie, Jacob se desacomoda el cabello con ambas manos, la frustración justo a un milímetro de desbordarse. El lobo aúlla y el humano grita y Jacob tiene que rendirse ante alguno de los dos lados. Pero no hay mejor opción, o una que sea mínimamente ‘buena’, porque no importa lo que haga, el final será el mismo.

Siempre será el mismo y, por ende, siempre dará igual. Edward quiere esto y no lo querría si Jacob no se muriera por ello también. Por eso da igual. Por eso Jacob respira hondo y pone una mano en su pecho y se da cuenta de que sus ojos arden y sus manos se sienten vacías.

Lo había extrañado.

—¿A qué hora?

Una ola de satisfacción se filtra a través del vínculo. Jacob no sabe si Edward está proyectando a propósito o por error, pero la emoción lo invade sin importar cómo sea. Grande. Prometedor. Su cuello arde por una mordida que estuvo ahí y otra que nunca pudo ser. Las dos partes del todo que Jacob ilusamente creyó que podría tener al mismo tiempo.

Qué idiota.

 _< <Pasado mañana. Tres de la tarde>>_.

_… ¿qué es?_

( _Malintencionado, injusto, cruel, sádico, inmoral, soberbio._ )

( _Imprima, amante, amado, perfecto, hermoso, lo mejor que podrías tener._ )

—Está bien —acepta. Cierra los ojos. Sabe a la perfección en lo que está metiéndose. Claro que sabe. Ha estado en el mismo embrollo durante años—. Llegaré… —hace menos de diez minutos que amaneció y no tiene muchas ganas de estar allá antes de la boda; además, si quiere su motocicleta de vuelta, necesita detenerse en Vancouver y _vaya_ si eso no será problemático—… mañana al atardecer.

La sombra en su mente se retrae poco a poco, como si estuviera esperando que Jacob cambie de idea en el último segundo; algo que haría si no fuese un movimiento cobarde. Jacob es varias cosas, pero la cobardía trata de no visitarla demasiado. Trae muchos problemas, más de los que tiene la fuerza para enfrentar.

Resulta hoy que el lobo ha ganado la batalla como en tantas otras ocasiones. Jacob no está seguro de que le importe, sentirse bien es mejor que luchar contra lo inevitable, y regresar a La Push, a Forks y el territorio Cullen, es justo eso. La verdad, más vale hacerlo pronto. Una boda no es algo tan horrible a lo que regresar.

Pero…

Jacob vuelve a tumbarse en el suelo. La humedad de la tierra es agradable contra su piel ahora que nada le duele. La frescura del aire le sienta de maravilla a sus pulmones y la frialdad del ambiente es apenas distinguible gracias a la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Podría quedarse aquí durante semanas, meses, años…

La serenidad del bosque lo llama con entusiasmo desbordante, y si Jacob fuera diferente, si se preocupara menos por sus promesas, quizá respondería a su llamado sin inquietudes.

Un sonido a sus espaldas regresa su mente al mundo exterior.

Voltea para ver al animal responsable (no hay viento al que echar la culpa), pero no hay ninguno a la vista. La distintiva sensación de estar siendo observado comienza a levantarse en su nuca. Su respuesta al peligro potencial siempre ha sido prepararse para la pelea, por lo cual es sorprendente que sus músculos, en lugar de tensarse, se relajen, y que su ritmo cardiaco disminuya. La falta de reacción, sine embargo, no significa ausencia de peligro, así que Jacob se levanta y transforma tan rápido como le es posible.

La sensación de estar siendo observado no desaparece. Jacob no encuentra rastros de vampiros u otros metamorfos en el aire y tampoco escucha otro sonido que pueda revelarle de qué se trata. En contra de su sentido común ( _hay algo, hay algo, vete_ ), camina en los alrededores durante casi una hora, buscando sin éxito el origen del sonido y la sensación de no encontrarse solo.

 _Tal vez no fue nada_ , piensa en cuanto la sensación, tan súbitamente como vino, se va por completo. _Tal vez sólo me estoy imaginando cosas. No sería nuevo._

Para nada nuevo.

Pero sólo tal vez.

**[+][+][+]**

Esta es la historia de una de las peores decisiones que Jacob ha tomado en su vida:

Un día común y corriente, mientras trabajaba en su auto con la ayuda de Paul, su padre le pidió algo raro, por decir lo menos.

—¿Quieres que vaya a su baile de fin de año, interrumpa su cita y le diga que termine con su novia? —repitió Jacob lentamente, porque si bien Billy lo dijo con palabras distintas (y menos simplificadas), el mensaje no podría haber quedado más claro. Paul, junto a él, limpiándose aceite de las manos, alzó una ceja y sonrió, confunido.

—Jacob —su padre, por alguna razón, no parecía darse cuenta de lo ridículo que había sonado. Paul, detrás de Billy y mirando a Jacob, se alzó de hombros—. Es de vital importancia que lo hagas.

—¿Vital? —preguntó Paul tirando el trapo manchado de aceite sobre el capó del auto, su ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo podría ser _eso_ vital? Tenemos planes para el resto del día, Billy. Ya le habías dado permiso a Jacob de que saliéramos esta noche.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Jacob—. No puedes retractarte ahora. Te pedí permiso hace una semana.

Billy, con el ceño fruncido y más pronunciado debido a su edad, sacó su billetera y propuso:

—Les daré veinte dólares si se toman unos minutos en su noche para decirle a Isabella lo que te pedí.

—¿Veinte? —Jacob giro hacia Paul, que le devolvió la mirada de inmediato.

—¿A qué hora empieza el baile? —Paul ya estaba pensando en la ruta que tendrían que tomar para llegar a tiempo al cine, y antes de que en realidad repararan en ello, Billy ya había conseguido lo que quería por veinte jodidos dólares.

A las siete y quince de la noche, Jacob se encontró a sí mismo en el baile, conversando animadamente con Bella de los sinsentidos de Billy. Paul estaba esperándolo afuera, en el Tsuru, y ya que la película que irían a ver no comenzaba hasta las 8:30, Jacob se dio la libertad de alargar la plática con su amiga, a la que no había visto desde hacía un par de semanas (léase como: desde que a ella le dio un brote de locura y terminó sufriendo un accidente del que salió con un hueso roto; Jacob no quiso preguntar al respecto, no tenía cara para juzgar tales cosas cuando él y Paul eran mucho peores; Billy los tenía del cuello con esos permisos).

Un rato más tarde, luego de conocer a Alice y despedirse de Bella, mientras buscaba el Tsuru de Paul entre todos los autos que había en el estacionamiento, Jacob escuchó la voz de alguien llamar su nombre apenas a unos centímetros de su nuca. Era una voz tersa, susurrante, y aunque su atractivo era imposible de negar, Jacob no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fuese inquietud. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, listo para enfrentar a la persona detrás de él, pero todas las preguntas murieron en su boca cuando vio que ahí, donde debería estar el bromista, no había nadie.

Extraño era decir poco, pero Paul lo llamó al celular menos de un minuto después y Jacob se olvidó del incidente tan pronto como la voz de su novio comenzó a preguntarle si aún estaba con Bella y si debería buscar la siguiente hora en que proyectarían la película.

Lo olvidó fácilmente, así como Paul lo olvidó a él en semanas posteriores.

Jacob, sin embargo, y pese al dolor de la ruptura (¿lo fue? Paul simplemente dejó de hablarle e ignoró sus mensajes y llamadas), tuvo que hacerles frente a asuntos más graves.

Su primera transformación en lobo dejó su mundo hecho un desastre.

Irónicamente, en aquel entonces imprimar en Edward Cullen le pareció el menor de sus problemas.

Y ahora Jacob ama a un demonio.

Lo ama como se supone que debe amarlo: perdida, completa e irrevocablemente, con corazón, alma y cuerpo. Se ha convertido en la clase de devoto a la que su dios no le prestaría atención ni siquiera de ofrecerse como sacrificio de sangre. Se encuentra en una posición desde la que no puede defenderse y que sólo le trate un tipo amargo y breve de alegría al que poco a poco se ha ido acostumbrado.

Su lobo imprimó en Edward ( _¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?_ ) de manera inmediata un día en el que Jacob, buscando distraerse de la indiferencia de Paul y sus nuevas responsabilidades con la manada, decidió hacerle una visita a Bella. Edward estaba ahí porque Alice lo estaba, y luego del incidente en el que Bella salió herida, Charlie no confiaba en dejarlas solas. Jacob nunca preguntó por qué Edward y no Alice –la novia de su hija– tenía la confianza de Charlie, pero esas cosas no pasaban por su cabeza en lo absoluto. _Entre más lejos de La Push_ _mucho mejor_ , era todo lo que Jacob pensaba. Por supuesto, fue una idea ilusa, y, por supuesto, no es que pudiera haberse imaginado lo que sucedería a partir de entonces.

A Jacob le provoca risa recordar lo estúpido que solía ser.

Cuando el vínculo estuvo completo (fue veloz y repentino), Jacob tuvo un instante lleno de asombro y expectación. Durante ese instante, mil y una posibilidades pasaron frente a sus ojos; todas maravillosas, todas _perfectas_.

A ese instante Jacob lo llama ‘La Caída’. Fue indoloro, espléndido y emocionante.

Al resto de la historia Jacob la llama ‘El Aterrizaje’. Es como un horrible veneno cuya fuente puede encontrarse dentro de su alma.

Edward era (es) magnífico. Bello desde la curva de sus pestañas y la ondulación de su cabello hasta el penetrante frio de su piel y la dureza innatural de su corazón. Jacob todavía siente un pequeño tirón en la garganta cada vez que lo mira y se permite apreciar su perfección honestamente devastadora. Si no luciera tanto como un ángel, quizá sería más fácil decirle que no a las cosas que pide (exige).

Aunque quizá también sería más fácil si Jacob no fuese tan patético y débil. Pero eso, en su opinión, es mucho más difícil de arreglar cuando tu alma está encadenada a la de alguien que (solía Jacob pensar) no te quiere y nunca te querrá de vuelta. Si fuera posible eliminar ese factor, Jacob está seguro de que su patetismo se reduciría bastante.

Al menos ya no es tan difícil como al principio, cuando Edward negó la existencia de un vínculo y Jacob tuvo que enfrentarse por sí mismo a las consecuencias de un rechazo que llegó sin que pudiese prevenirlo. Edward no le concedió ni una sola oportunidad, y tras unos meses, se fue de Washington junto al resto de su familia. Jacob no supo las razones, pero las consecuencias cayeron sobre él con fuerza implacable.

Enfermó.

La distancia y el silencio lo hicieron enfermar.

En tan sólo un par de días, Jacob enfermó hasta el punto en que mantener comida en su estómago requería un esfuerzo físico y consciente. Caía en cama con fiebres altísimas, algunas de las cuales lo plagaron de alucinaciones y pesadillas que terminaron dejándolo sin voz. Fue una época horrible, peor porque Billy y Rachel fueron los más afectados luego de Jacob. Ellos dos estuvieron presentes a lo largo de todo el camino, desde el perturbador comienzo hasta el precario punto de control.

Es increíble pensar que es capaz de tales cosas, pero Jacob encontró cierto equilibrio apenas dos meses después de que Edward se fuera. _No hay manera errónea de hacer esto, Jake_ , Rachel no se cansaba de repetírselo; Jacob lo agradeció porque tendía a olvidarlo _. Lo único importante es que cada día comprendes un poco más lo que te sucede_. Cada día se daba cuenta de que algo como esto no iba a acabar con él. Y eso, sumado al apoyo de su padre y hermana, fueron suficiente para que Jacob decidiera continuar.

Uno de los aspectos más desconcertantes de todo, fue la sensación en su cabeza.

En su mente.

Era... un vacío, a falta de mejores palabras que lo describieran.

Un 'lugar' de su psique que había estado lleno, pero que, sin explicaciones claras, ahora estaba hueco. Frío, oscuro y hueco. Jacob tenía experiencia con sensaciones telepáticas gracias a su vínculo con la manada, pero esto no lo conocía en lo absoluto. Y sin los términos correctos para decir qué era (cómo se sentía), tampoco podía tratar de investigarlo. Permaneció un enigma del que Jacob no dijo una sola palabra a nadie.

Tres meses después, habiendo recuperado peso y color, Jacob se aventuró a explorar algo que su 'enfermedad' hizo imposible: soledad. Estando enfermo, ni Billy ni Rachel quisieron dejarlo solo, y Jacob tampoco quiso estarlo porque la simple idea de no tener a alguien con él lo aterraba. La compañía fue parte del tratamiento, pero la soledad sería parte de la cura.

Entonces, no sin sentirse ansioso, Jacob comenzó a estar por su cuenta. No importaba lo que fuese: hacer la compra, ir a la librería, dar un paseo en la playa, quedarse en casa mientras Rachel iba a su trabajo y Billy se encontraba con sus amigos. Cualquier cosa era buena mientras significara tiempo a solas. El proceso no ocurrió sin crisis, pero tampoco dejó que fuera interrumpido por nada. Estaba decidido. Y lo consiguió.

En lo que parecieron un par de largos y agotadores años, Jacob se recuperó de la partida de Edward.

Casi totalmente, porque una cosa permaneció igual: no podía transformarse en lobo.

Fue un efecto colateral, pero no sorpresivo, de su estado de salud que resultó en Sam decidiendo que era mejor que no lo involucraran más en los asuntos de la manada; Billy fue uno de los que más apoyaron la idea. Era por su bien, y de haber estado en la posición de Sam y de Billy, Jacob habría hecho lo mismo. Aun así, sabiéndose con la fuerza necesaria (si bien no las habilidades) para ser incluido en el círculo de los lobos, Jacob pidió que se le considerara un miembro como lo era Emily pese a ser humana.

—Con ella es distinto, es la imprimación de Sam. Pero tú no lo eres de nadie. Al contrario, imprimaste en el enemigo. ¿Por qué habríamos de darte un lugar?

Leah no tenía un cariño especial por nadie que no fuese su familia directa, de la que sólo sus padres y hermano menor formaban parte. Pero Jacob y ella fueron cercanos al crecer, por lo que sus palabras dolieron como si fuese su hermana.

 _Lo fuiste_ , pensó Jacob mirando a Leah cruzarse de brazos mientras lo observaba cual fuese la molestia más grande con la que se había topado en toda su vida. _Fuiste mi hermana. Escuché tus pensamientos. Sentí el latir de tu corazón en el mío. ¿Por qué importa en quién imprimé?_

—No es algo que pudiera controlar —dijo en vez de su tristeza. Leah no cambió de expresión. Jacob no esperaba que lo hiciera—. Y tampoco es algo que me avergüence. Pero, Leah, tu aceptación no es la que busco, sino la de Sam. Es nuestro Alfa. Él es a quien le debo respuestas, no a ti.

Sam dijo que sí luego de tener una plática con el concejo. Jacob quiso creer que era por él, por quien era, y no por su apellido, por ser un Black, los alfas por derecho divino, pero durante esta generación en un rango diferente debido a que Jacob, al despertar, no lo hizo como un alfa, sino como un omega.

Luego de eso, y de poder reconectar con Sam y los muchachos, la normalidad estaba volviendo lentamente a su vida, y era tan preciosa, tan agradable, que su sola emoción bastaba para que _quisiera_ continuar.

—Me alegra que estés de nuevo con nosotros, Jake —Emily le dijo una tarde mientras preparaban comida para el almuerzo. Ella sonreía y a Jacob se le llenó el alma de felicidad nada más con verla; con saber que sonreía de esa forma tan dulce para él—. Sam está mucho más contento, Seth se mira más emocionado, y aunque no te parezca, también a Paul lo noto más tranquilo. Le hacías falta.

Emily sabía de la relación de Paul y Jacob.

Todos sabían, pero nadie la había mencionado en meses. Era un tema tabú desde que Jacob sufrió su primera transformación y presentó omega, el compañero natural de alfas y betas, de los que Paul era uno. Prospectos de una pareja ideal, lo que fueron y habrían continuado siendo de no ser por la imprimación; todavía sin motivo, extraña, una anomalía que tomó a la manada entera desprevenida.

Jacob ni siquiera pudo lamentar adecuadamente la ruptura. Primero, porque Paul se alejó sin decir una sola palabra, y segundo, porque Edward sucedió poco después.

—Y a ti también te hacía falta, ¿no es cierto?

Jacob sintió sus ojos arder.

—Todos me hacían falta.

—Pero Paul... ¿aún lo quieres?

_¿Aún lo quieres?_

Una pregunta nueva.

También muy fácil de contestar.

—Sí.

Emily volvió a sonreír.

—Podrían intentarlo otra vez.

Jacob podría haber hecho muchas cosas, pero esa era una a la que no estaba dispuesto. Aunque en el fondo lo deseara y su corazón doliera cada vez que pensaba en su tiempo juntos, Jacob no le haría eso a Paul por ningún motivo.

No podía.

Edward se llevó… _algo_ de Jacob al irse, y ya que nunca regresaría para que Jacob lo pudiese recuperar, sería injusto ofrecerle a Paul una persona incompleta.

Además...

—No —negó en un instante—. Un día va a imprimar... Y cuando lo haga, prefiero que no sienta remordimiento por dejarme para estar con la persona a la que está destinado. Quiero que tenga lo que tú y Sam tienen.

_Quiero que tenga lo que yo no puedo tener. Quiero no sentirme como se sintió Leah._

Emily entendió sus miedos. Jacob pudo ver que algo sobre lo que dijo no la convenció del todo, pero Emily no volvió a sugerirlo, y él ni en sueños iba a mencionarlo.

Días más tarde, movido por la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba, Jacob condujo a Port Ángeles para pasar una tarde tranquila. Seth insistió en acompañarlo. Y vaya interesante compañía que era. El muchacho siempre fue enérgico, alegre, quizá un poco molesto llegado cierto punto, pero bastante amigable.

A diferencia de otros miembros de la manada (o residentes de La Push en general, siendo sinceros), Jacob no tenía un temperamento fácilmente irritable que chocara con la naturaleza insaciable de Seth. La convivencia entre ellos siempre era sencilla y mucho más que agradable. Seth (quizá por su forma particular de ver la vida, quizá por el hecho de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo en quién imprimó) hacía que Jacob se sintiera anormalmente en paz.

Ese día, sin embargo, fue que Jacob se reencontró con Bella.

Fue Seth quien la vio primero desde la ventana del copiloto.

—Eh... ¿Jake? ¿No es esa la hija de Charlie?

Jacob miró hacia la ventana de Seth.

Sin duda era Bella.

Aunque tuviera el cabello más largo y la piel más pálida, Jacob la reconoció de inmediato. También se dio cuenta en un segundo de que un hombre en motocicleta estaba bloqueando su camino y el de otra muchacha con la que estaba, que se veía incómoda y más que lista para echar a correr.

—Definitivamente es ella —dijo Jacob deteniendo el auto y desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Seth vio sus intenciones y comenzó a salir del auto sin que Jacob tuviera que decírselo.

El motociclista estaba prestándole mucha atención a Bella y a su amiga, por lo que no los vieron llegar a ellos hasta que Jacob, en voz alta y con una sonrisa, dijo:

—¡Bella! Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿cómo has estado?

Pero Bella apenas y pareció haberlo escuchado, porque tan pronto como Jacob terminó de hablar, ella estaba subiéndose a la motocicleta. Su amiga, que se presentó rápidamente como Jessica Stanley, no tuvo tiempo de gritar “¡¿Acaso estás loca?!” antes de que el hombre arrancara a toda velocidad hacia donde sea que planeara llevar a Bella.

—Oh, sí que está loca —fue la primera reacción de Jacob, pero entonces, unos treinta metros adelante, Bella se puso a gritar “¡Detente! ¡Detente!” y le dio un par de puñetazos en la espalda y la cabeza al motociclista, que se detuvo tan pronto como el primer golpe lo sorprendió—... O tal vez no tanto.

—Eso es lo que _tú_ dices —se quejó Jessica con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados; razones para estar molesta no le faltaban—. Ha estado comportándose extraño desde hace meses. Era cuestión de tiempo para que hiciera algo así.

Bella se bajó de la motocicleta y comenzó a caminar de regreso. El motociclista la miró unos instantes, incluso intentó hablarle, pero acabó dándose cuenta de que Bella no iba a responder, así que retomó su camino sin más escándalo.

—¿Y quién eres? —preguntó Jessica volteando hacia Jacob ya que Bella parecía estar fuera de peligro. Al menos los que no eran ella misma.

—Jacob Black. Mi padre y el de Bella son amigos.

—Ah... ¿Y tú?

—Seth Clearwater. Amigo de Jacob.

No pudo haber más conversación que esa. Bella ya estaba frente a ellos con toda la apariencia de no comprender del todo lo que había hecho.

Se veía… mal. Muy mal, con profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos, la piel seca y el cabello opaco.

Una sombra de como Jacob la recordaba en el día de su baile de fin de año. Jacob no quiso pensar en cuán buen paralelo era él junto a ella. Ambos estaban mal, pero él se esforzaba en disimularlo tan bien como pudiese, y a Bella no le importaba. De hecho, parecía como si consiguiera algún tipo de satisfacción en verse justo como se sentía.

Al final, primero llevaron a Jessica a su casa ( _¿Me das tu número de teléfono, Jacob? Quiero que me avisen cuando esté en su casa, pero no confío en que ella se acuerde de avisarme, o que diga la verdad_ ) y después a Bella.

—¿Qué pasará con mi camioneta? —fue la primera pregunta que Bella hizo. Seth, con los brazos apoyados en los asientos delanteros, alzó una ceja, desconcertado. Nadie podía culparlo.

—Mañana iremos a recogerla —respondió Jacob sin mencionar lo extraño que era que esa fuese su más grande preocupación. El historial de 'accidentes' de Bella cobraba un oscuro sentido ahora que Jacob había sido testigo de esta actitud suya.

Ellos fueron amigos de pequeños, cuando Jacob apenas empezaba a usar sus piernas para correr, pero ahora, luego de que Charlie y Renée se divorciaran y Bella fuese llevada a vivir a otro estado, de que ocurriera ese extraño accidente del que salió con una pierna rota y de que los Cullen (una de los cuales era su novia) se fueran… Jacob no la conocía. No realmente. Lo que él conocía de Bella era sólo una de sus caras, la que tenía en tiempos buenos y felices.

—¿Vas a llevarme?

—Sí. Pasaré por ti a las diez.

—Tengo tarea que hacer.

—Todos tenemos cosas que hacer, pero necesitarás la camioneta el lunes para ir a la escuela, así que es mejor que vayamos mañana.

Bella, recogida sobre el asiento del copiloto, volteó a verlo un par de segundos. Jacob mantuvo su vista fija en la carretera.

—Está bien.

No dijo otra cosa hasta que Jacob estacionó en su casa.

Charlie estaba esperando en la puerta. La ausencia de la camioneta apenas la registró.

—¿Todo bien, hija?

—Si, papá.

Bella no era una buena mentirosa. Ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por parecer creíble, pero Charlie no se veía con ganas de insistir. Bella se despidió de Jacob y Seth con un callado 'gracias' y no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez mientras entraba a la casa.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Jacob.

Charlie suspiró. Su cansancio estaba más allá de las palabras. A Jacob le recordó a Billy y Rachel durante los peores días de su 'enfermedad'.

—Está... así... desde hace unos meses —metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón de mezclilla. Charlie nunca la tenía fácil si se trataba de hablar sobre emociones, mucho menos si no eran las suyas; he ahí un motivo por el que su matrimonio con Renée no funcionó—. Estaba de novia con una de las hijas del doctor Cullen y… bueno, terminaron cuando el doctor aceptó un trabajo por el que tendrían que mudarse. Bella no lo tomó bien. Creo que la quería mucho.

_“Estaba de novia con una de las hijas del doctor Cullen...”_

Alice.

—Pero... han sido meses.

—Lo sé —Charlie murmuró—. Billy me dijo que habías estado enfermo. Me alegra ver que estás mucho mejor, Jacob. Gracias por traer a Bella a casa.

Jacob prefirió no hacer ningún comentario sobre el motociclista. Charlie no necesitaba tener más por lo que preocuparse.

—De nada, Charlie —sonrió—. Vendré mañana para que vayamos a recoger su camioneta. Que duermas bien.

Desde el auto, antes de que Jacob arrancara, Seth gritó:

—¡Hasta luego, Charlie!

El hombre sonrió.

 _Qué bien_ , pensó Jacob. _Te hace falta, ¿no es verdad?_

Así, por el bien de Charlie y Renée, Jacob decidió ser un amigo para Bella. No uno como lo había sido hasta entonces, que aparecía de vez en cuando y bastante al azar, sino uno que estuviera con ella sin pedir explicaciones o hacer interrogatorios.

Un amigo que la distrajera del dolor con el que Alice la dejó atrás.

Jacob sabía una o dos cosas al respecto.

Al inicio Jacob no fue bienvenido para Bella. Nadie lo era, pero quienes intentaban serlo (como Charlie) la tenían complicada. Bella era autosuficiente en todos los aspectos de su vida. Los temas de la escuela nunca se le dificultaron (incluso estuvo en cursos avanzados cuando vivía en Florida), no tenía ningún problema al cocinar, conducía estupendamente y trabajaba medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida rápida en Port Ángeles.

Era la imagen andante de una joven modelo.

Pasaron dos semanas de largos silencios y respuestas monosilábicas antes de que Bella finalmente lo cuestionara:

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Jacob estaba sentado en la sala leyendo una revista que encontró en la mesa de centro, así que se le hizo fácil responder:

—Porque parece que la vida romántica de las celebridades nos importa a todos.

Bella se cruzó de brazos, para nada divertida.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?

—¿Preferirías que no vuelva a venir?

Bella se apoyó contra el mostrador de la cocina. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta desordenada que parecía darle luz a sus expresiones. Le sentaba de maravilla.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta —murmuró haciendo uno de sus gestos particulares con la boca, ese que estaba entre morderse el labio inferior y hacer una mueca de disgusto. Era distintivo, propio de ella—. Y yo pregunté primero, así que...

Sonriendo, Jacob se alzó de hombros y dijo:

—Porque quiero hacerlo.

Bella lo miró directo a los ojos durante varios segundos.

—Está bien —dijo entonces, sus ojos desviándose al suelo por un corto instante. Esa fue la primera señal de nerviosismo que Jacob alguna vez le vio—. Tengo antojo de lasaña. ¿Vienes conmigo a hacer la compra?

 _Ah..._ , pensó Jacob poniéndose de pie y colocándose la chaqueta, _valiente. Fantástico._

A partir de ese punto, formar una amistad no requirió esfuerzo. Surgió lenta y espontáneamente por parte de ambos, y si bien ninguno consideraba el escenario de contarle al otro sobre sus experiencias más dolorosas, la promesa implícita del silencio mutuo era más que suficiente. Era lo único que estaban dispuestos a cumplir pese al tiempo y sus adversidades. (También fue lo único en lo que se fallaron, pero esa parte de la historia aún está lejos).

**.**

Semanas más tarde, cuando Jacob cayó en cuenta de que su vida había recuperado su forma y él el control sobre ella, decidió volver a pasar un poco de tiempo a solas. Le avisó a Bella que estaría ocupado y a su padre que iría en una excursión al Parque Nacional Olímpico. Las rutas ahí estaban perfectamente delimitadas gracias a la popularidad del sitio, pero Jacob, conociendo el bosque como la palma de su mano, no planeaba seguirlas en lo absoluto. Su instinto no había muerto. Aún latía debajo de su piel, vivo y ansioso cual fuese su alma. Así, la mañana de un sábado, Jacob salió en su auto y condujo por la carretera hasta un punto desde el que la caminata no lo agotaría antes de poder disfrutar de los hermosos paisajes del parque.

Luego de caminar a través del bosque por más de dos horas, con la mochila pesando en sus hombros y la ruta delimitada más próxima muy lejos como para que alguien lo viera o escuchara, Jacob llegó a uno de sus lugares favoritos en toda la península Olímpica: un claro. Había muchos en el amplio bosque, pero este, con sus pequeñas flores violeta y amarillas y césped tan verde que parecía vibrar, tenía un _'no sé qué'_ que a Jacob le faltaban palabras para describir. La luz del sol era amable y cálida contra la piel, por lo que Jacob bajó su mochila al suelo y se permitió disfrutarlo todo completamente.

Por supuesto, nuevos problemas debían surgir tarde o temprano, y fue entonces, con Jacob solo y vulnerable en medio de un inmenso bosque, que lo hicieron.

Comenzó con una sensación en su nuca, un presentimiento en el fondo de su mente, que fue evolucionando conforme los segundos pasaban hasta convertirse en las figuras altas y veloces de tres vampiros. Una mujer y dos hombres.

Hermosos como nada que Jacob hubiese visto antes (aunque es justo decir que _ese_ es el efecto que la belleza de los vampiros suele tener sin importar cuántas veces los veas) y amenazadores en un nivel tan profundo, tan _natural_ , que ni siquiera era posible distinguirlo en sus rostros; no era algo visible en ellos, los depredadores, sino algo percibido por el resto, las presas.

Jacob, que siempre había estado del lado de los depredadores, nunca se imaginó en los zapatos de las presas.

Qué error.

La mujer tenía cabello largo, rizado y pelirrojo, piel más blanca que el hueso (Jacob podía distinguir fácilmente muchas de sus venas) y un par de ojos carmesí que, a diferencia de su boca, sonreían con una diversión sin precedentes; como si el universo en sí mismo le pareciera una broma, y la Tierra, nada más que un pequeño escenario donde se presentaban todos los días, y sólo para ella, graciosas insignificancias.

Uno de los hombres, más alto que el otro, tenía cabello rubio cenizo y ligeramente rizado, piel de un tono parecido al del mármol, ojos sangre y una expresión de dicha tal, que Jacob tuvo un segundo de auténtica curiosidad mirándolo; se veía como la clase de personas que toman a manos llenas lo que quieren, como los hombres que miran al mismísimo deseo cual fuese su lacayo.

El otro hombre, de cabello oscuro y brillante como plumas de cuervo, piel castaña y ojos negros ( _la sed..._ ), era dueño de una presencia encantadora y (engañosamente) caballeresca por la que cualquiera, incluido Jacob, podría caer en un instante.

 _Hermosos_ , pensó en primera instancia, su corazón dando un salto de emoción que era mitad éxtasis y mitad angustia.

En ese momento, de la nada, recordó que Billy había mencionado casos de desapariciones y muertes por los que el departamento de policías estaba preocupado. Su padre lo sabía gracias a Charlie, que tenía la costumbre de desahogar sus inquietudes en compañía de Billy.

Muertes, desapariciones y vampiros.

Qué misterio tan difícil de resolver para los ignorantes de la inmortalidad.

 _Voy a morir_ , pensó, su pecho vuelto piedra y su cuerpo preparándose para luchar, aunque fuese en vano.

Los vampiros lo rodearon en lo que a él le tomó dar un respiro. La mujer se colocó justo enfrente y los hombres a sus costados, a menos de un metro de distancia cada uno. Quizá fue el terror del momento, la sangre corriendo rápidamente en sus oídos, pero Jacob juró sentir la fría respiración de uno sobre su mejilla y la caricia sutil del otro en su cabello.

 _Qué bueno que no invité a Bella_ , fue lo que siguió, acompañado de un breve, pero extraordinario, soplo de alivio.

La mujer inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Se vio inocente, como una niña que ve una noria por primera vez en su vida, y Jacob casi se tira a reír por lo absurda que resultaba la sola idea. Un vampiro _inocente_... La mujer dio un corto paso más cerca y Jacob, por instinto de supervivencia, se tensó y comenzó a echarse hacia atrás, lejos de ella. Una mano fría y dura entre sus omóplatos lo detuvo. No queriendo dejar de mirarla a ella, que le pareció la más lista para matar de los tres, Jacob notó por el rabillo del ojo el cabello cenizo del hombre más alto y la sombra imprecisa de una sonrisa ladeada en su boca.

¿Era esa sonrisa una muestra de su gusto sádico? Sin ninguna maldita duda.

—No, Jacob —la voz del hombre era un arrullo, un ruego seductor que entró por los oídos de Jacob y lo estremeció hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. _Oh dios, les voy a suplicar que me maten, ¿cierto?_—. Apenas te encontramos, ¿no quieres quedarte un poco más?

… encontrar.

La mujer rio dulce y bajo.

—Sí, Jacob —asintió—. Estábamos buscándote... Debo admitir que no esperábamos que estuvieras tan solo, pero luego de ver la casa de los Cullen vacía... —se alzó de hombros y Jacob supo que esa era toda la explicación que iba a obtener.

Había un detalle que estaba molestándolo, y si de todas formas los tres vampiros planeaban matarlo en los próximos treinta minutos ( _Sam, Sam, Sam, ¡Sam!_ ), no le vio mucho sentido a callarse.

—¿... por qué? —su voz se cortó al final, pero Jacob estaba muy ocupado en el miedo y la búsqueda de tiempo (la manada hacía patrullas todos los días, tenía posibilidades de salir vivo) como para que eso le importara—. ¿Por qué... me buscaban?

El hombre rubio, cuya mano seguía presionada entre los omóplatos de Jacob, se acercó hasta que su nariz y sus labios rozaron su hombro. Era frío. Tan _frío_ que Jacob sintió un momento de irrealidad (de absoluta y acérrima negación) estando bajo su toque.

—Ah, una pena que no lo sepas —dijo la mujer, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus hombros cayendo un par de centímetros, como si le entristeciera, y, vaya, Jacob no se lo habría creído ni de ser el más absoluto de los imbéciles—. Pero no te preocupes, ya lo sabrás todo.

Esta vez Jacob no pudo contener su risa entrecortada.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Luego de que me maten?

La mano del hombre rubio desapareció de su espalda y los helados labios de su hombro.

—Oh, Jacob —dijo el otro hombre, y Jacob, pese a que la mujer le provocaba un nerviosismo inconcebible, volteó a verlo. Sus ojos parecían más negros que antes—. No queremos matarte —susurró, terso y afectuoso, su ceño fruncido en una expresión de congoja que Jacob estaba seguro no podía verse todos los días en una cara tan bella—. No dudes que esa es la última cosa que podríamos desear hacerte.

Ah, Jacob no tenía duda.

No tenía duda de que les era muy sencillo convencer a sus presas de que decían la verdad.

Si él no hubiese sido un metamorfo, a estas alturas se habría ido con ellos felizmente.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, más confiado ahora que ninguno estaba tocándolo—. ¿Qué quieren hacerme?

A su derecha, el hombre rubio cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró como si algo estuviera lastimándolo.

—Mmm —musitó pasándose una mano por el cabello y sonriendo tan ancho que Jacob pudo ver sus colmillos; eran, en apariencia, no muy diferentes a los de cualquier otra persona, pero Jacob sabía de su capacidad de desgarrar piel y músculos, de su dureza y filo. El hombre se cruzó de brazos, rígido e inquieto por una razón que estaba más allá de Jacob. El vampiro volvió a hablar:— Si tan sólo _supieras_ lo que quiero hacerte, ángel.

_Oh por todos los-_

—James —dijo la mujer en un tono de reprimenda; como si el tal James fuese un niño que cometió una travesura y no un hombre que sugirió…—. Deja de ser tan vulgar.

—Lo dices como si fuera el único, Victoria —se defendió dándole una mirada rápida (casi demasiado para que Jacob la notara) al otro hombre—. O como si fuera algo nuevo en mí —agregó, divertido. Jacob, mirándolos interactuar, consideró echarse a correr entonces, pero James se le adelantó a cualquier cosa diciendo: —Verás, ángel, hay un hombre que quiere que hagamos cosas muy malas (no tanto como él, pero se acerca) por el bien de sus propósitos. Esas cosas malas terminarían haciéndonos caer en manos de cierto grupo de personas que nos destrozarían con sus propias manos.

Ah, ¿y no sería eso genial? Menos vampiros bebiendo de humanos le daría algo de paz mental a Jacob.

—Oh, qué cruel —se quejó James—. Son los hacedores de nuestras leyes. Las máximas autoridades en la sociedad de los vampiros. Todos responden a ellos, aunque no sepan que existen. Y si rompemos las leyes, nos asesinan —chasqueó sus dedos— así de rápido.

_Está bien, está bien, pero..._

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? —la situación estaba volviéndose cada vez más y más extravagante. Los nervios de Jacob no la llevaban muy bien.

—Dulzura —intervino el otro hombre, suave y calmado, “obviamente” (no había forma de saber si eran honestos) más alarmado por la agitación de Jacob que por el peligro que implicaban aquel misterioso montón de personas—, sé que es confuso, pero lo tiene _todo_ que ver contigo.

_¡Mentira!_

No había forma en la que Jacob significara algo para un grupo de poderosos vampiros que regían sobre todos los de su especie en el mundo.

No tenía ninguna lógica. Estos tres sólo querían confundirlo.

—No —negó—. No, no, no. Lo que sea que quieran, háganlo de una maldita vez. No tienen que inventarse una historia para mantenerme entretenido antes de hacerme pedazos.

El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Victoria lo detuvo.

—No, Laurent.

James, Victoria y Laurent.

Jacob, de no acabar muerto, jamás se olvidaría de sus nombres.

—Jacob —lo llamó Victoria, y por primera (quizá única) vez, sonó grave, definitiva en que lo que iba a decir era más importante que todas las preguntas que Jacob pudiese tener. La solemnidad se sintió incluso en los alrededores, que quedaron hundidos en un silencio desértico—. No nos queda mucho tiempo. Tu alfa y betas están acercándose —. _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ —. Siento que no podamos decirte más. Siento mucho que nada parezca tener sentido. Llegará el día en que lo sabrás todo, te lo prometo, pero mientras ese día aún no está aquí, hay una cosa que tienes que saber: volveremos. Volveremos y va a parecer que somos tus enemigos. Volveremos porque no nos queda otra opción — _¿por qué? ¿Quién está obligándolos?_ — y aunque luzca como si buscáramos hacerte daño, te imploro que no lo creas ni por un minuto. No es a ti a quien queremos ver caer. Ni a ti ni a tu familia.

_Tiempo. Ángel. Más. Esperábamos. Prometo. Sabrás. Caer._

—¿Entonces a quién? —murmuró Jacob antes de poder evitarlo.

Victoria sonrió.

—Tú sabes a quién.

No.

Jacob no sabía _nada_.

Pero tampoco era como si importarse, porque, de un momento al otro, Jacob se encontró con los labios de Laurent sobre los suyos. El hombre estaba besándolo suavemente, cuidadoso de su humanidad, pero cuando Jacob reaccionó intentando empujarlo, Laurent le dio una respuesta previsible: mordió. Mordió a Jacob en los labios, sus colmillos abriendo pequeñas pero profundas heridas que sangraron abundantemente.

Jacob gimió, sorprendido, sintiendo el dolor extenderse hasta su nuca. Laurent lo sostuvo de la cadera con manos contenidas y fervorosas, alargando el beso hasta un punto en el que Jacob comenzó a sentirse mareado y no tuvo más alternativa que sostenerse de Laurent para no caer. No sabe cuánto tiempo transcurrió así, pero para cuando Laurent quedó satisfecho y separó sus bocas, Jacob había empezado a sentir una extraña urgencia en su estómago, un hambre de manjares sin forma ni nombre que lo hicieron quejarse y sostener al vampiro como si su cordura dependiera de ello.

—¿Hambriento? —murmuró Laurent riendo en voz baja. Tenía los labios manchados de sangre y sus ojos habían adquirido un tono oscuro de carmín en los bordes. Lucía como una bestia y Jacob se moría por ser devorado—. Oh, lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. Pero no desesperes, acabará en unos momentos.

Laurent le acarició la boca con un pulgar y, de repente, se esfumó. Jacob se tambaleó hacia adelante y Victoria, de nuevo frente a él, lo sostuvo y estabilizó sobre sus dos pies. Ella estaba sonriendo y su sonrisa era triste, resignada. A Jacob le dieron ganas de llorar. Fue peor cuando Victoria puso un beso en su mejilla y, justo como Laurent, desapareció del claro.

James era el único que quedaba.

Jacob no tenía cabeza para pensar en los crudos deseos del vampiro cuando su propia hambre estaba orillándolo a… a…

—... _James_... —suspiró.

A eso.

James entrecerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

—Oh, ángel —dijo entre dientes—. Si pudiera... si tuviera _permiso_...

 _Tienes mi permiso_ , pensó Jacob, tenso y obligándose a permanecer quieto porque estaba seguro de que de dar un paso terminaría de rodillas. _Tienes mi permiso. Tienes mi permiso. Tienes mi permiso._

Pero no era cierto

Y ya que James lo sabía, todo lo que se permitió hace fue esbozar una sonrisa y estirar su mano para rozar el pelo de Jacob con la punta de sus dedos.

—Tu lobo viene, ángel, y no está nada contento —dijo, su voz tan baja que costaba oírla. Echó una mirada detrás de Jacob, a los árboles que delimitaban el claro—. No tardarán mucho en encontrarte ahora que Victoria se ha ido —Jacob trató de memorizar lo que decía; incluso en su estado, era fácil percatarse que James estaba dándole información valiosa—. Recuerda lo que ella te dijo, ¿está bien? —. _Me estás rogando. Me estás rogando. ¿Por qué me estás rogado?_ —. Pero más importante que eso —hizo una pausa—: cuídate, ángel.

Y desapareció.

Jacob se sintió desfallecer.

Fue como si ellos estuvieran llevándose una parte de su alma (de su _corazón_ ) que arrancaron de tajo y sin que Jacob siquiera lo sospechara.

Pero no era un dolor físico.

Para nada.

Era una herida dentro, en la misma esencia de su ser, que, justo como previó, lo hizo caer de rodillas al tratar de dar un paso.

Luego de eso, los sollozos no tardaron en emerger desde el fondo de su garganta. Eran sonidos estremecedores que Jacob tardó en reconocer como suyos y que crecían en su horror conforme los vampiros se alejaban.

Sam y la manada llegaron entonces.

El aroma de los vampiros, la sangre en su boca y el llanto les dijo mucho más de lo que Jacob habría podido estando tirado ahí, en el suelo, tratando de respirar entre las lágrimas y el dolor que iba de sus labios a su nuca, de su piel hasta el centro de su persona.

Sam gruñó, seguido de Paul y Seth, y retomó su carrera en la dirección por la que Victoria, Laurent y James se fueron. Leah no volteó a mirarlo una sola vez, sólo siguió corriendo junto a Sam cual Jacob no fuese más que la alucinación de alguien. Jared y Quil siguieron a su alfa de inmediato. Jacob quiso gritarles que se detuvieran, que no les hicieran daño, que los necesita aquí, con él, _en él_.

Paul no tardó en volver a su forma humana y tumbarse junto a Jacob para tomarlo entre sus brazos. Jacob no dejó de llorar, pero se sostuvo del lobo con fuerza tal que le abrió pequeñas heridas con las uñas. Paul se sentía caliente y Jacob muy frío. La familiaridad del contacto liberó la presión en su garganta y disipó el dolor en el fondo de su ser. En medio del dolor y los sollozos, Jacob volvió a darse cuenta, esta vez con melancolía y anhelo, de lo mucho que había extrañado a Paul.

Seth, el más joven e impresionable de todos, se quedó atrás un momento, observándolos. Estaba gimoteando, preocupado, preguntándoles sin palabras si Jacob estaba bien, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

—Yo lo cuidaré —dijo Paul—. Ve. Sam te necesita.

Seth vaciló, pero al final, luego de que Paul dijera otra cosa para la cual Jacob no tuvo oídos, echó a correr a toda velocidad.

Al quedarse solos, las manos de Paul fueron instantáneamente a la cara de Jacob, a sus mejillas y labios, a su mentón y cuello. Su piel se sintió todavía más caliente, más íntima. Apartó las lágrimas de Jacob con sus dedos y guio su respiración con voz suave; _inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, despacio, estás bien, estoy contigo._

Jacob consiguió calmarse antes de que un ataque de pánico se abriera en su pecho como flor en primavera.

Paul no lució más tranquilo luego de que el llanto cesara. Su ceño permaneció fruncido y sus manos no dejaron el rostro de Jacob. Había miedo en sus ojos, inseguridad en su toque, aprehensión en las líneas alrededor de su boca. Se veía como un alma guardiana y Jacob no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

( _Mi amado guardián..._ )

—¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Paul

Su preocupación bañó a Jacob de pies a cabeza.

Se sentía estupendo.

Asintió.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —lo miró directamente a los ojos; su recelo era evidente—. ¿No estás lastimado en algún otro lugar?

_Ninguno que no me haya dolido antes._

—No —dijo—. No me hicieron nada.

Paul frunció el ceño.

—Estás sangrando.

El beso de Laurent...

—Estoy bien —repitió—. Duele, pero está bien.

—Debería estar sanando.

—Está sanando... Sólo no tan rápido como antes.

Además de no poder transformarse en lobo, la temperatura y las capacidades curativas de Jacob habían regresado a las de un humano común. Era, de nuevo, dolorosa y completamente mortal.

—No me gusta —dijo Paul—. Eres... muy frágil. No me gusta.

Jacob se alzó ligeramente de hombros, y ya fuese por la adrenalina que aún corría a través sus venas, el hambre lacerante en su estómago o la dulce familiaridad de estar tan cerca de Paul, se abrazó a éste por el cuello y no se relajó hasta ser abrazado de vuelta. Paul lo sostuvo firmemente, y, quizá atacado por la misma melancolía y hambre, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Jacob e inhaló profundo. Jacob estaba demasiado a gusto como para mencionar lo ridículamente animal que parecía aquel gesto.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —murmuró despacio, casi temeroso, pues fue Paul el que se alejó, no él. Fue Paul el que de un día para otro dejó de hablarle y contestar sus llamadas.

Pero Jacob no conocía sus razones...

—Y yo a ti, Jake. No tienes idea.

… y era tiempo de enterarse.

**.**

La madrugada del día siguiente, Jacob despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, pero que reconoció en un instante. Además, si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, el abrazo cálido de Paul lo recibió apenas un segundo después de abrir los ojos.

—Mmm... —murmuró Paul contra el hombro de Jacob—... ¿buenos días?

Jacob se giró en la cama para poner un beso en los labios a Paul. Sus propios labios dolían por culpa de Laurent ( _¿por qué demonios hizo algo así?_), pero el simple placer de besar a Paul era mucho más grande e importante que cualquier incomodidad. Paul, lento y amable, con esa extraña delicadeza suya, peinó el cabello de Jacob hacia atrás y lo besó hasta que la luz del sol empezó a entrar por la ventana.

—Extrañé mucho esto —dijo Paul, sonriente, y Jacob apenas y pudo resistirse una milésima de segundo antes de sonreírle de vuelta—. Se siente muy bien tenerte conmigo otra vez... Ayer no hablamos todo... Bueno, de hecho, no hablamos casi nada —se rio un poco, desvergonzado como siempre. Jacob sintió su cara ardiendo por dos razones: la primera, maldito fuese Laurent y sus besos de sangre; y, segunda, dios, ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir sin este hombre?—. Hay muchas cosas que necesitamos saber y… yo necesito que me digas qué pasará con nosotros —. Sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Qué pasará con Edward.

Edward.

Jacob habría querido que Paul no dijese su nombre, que hubiese dejado flotar su recuerdo alrededor como si fuese una simple mota de polvo. Habría sido más fácil, pero también mucho más doloroso, así que Jacob respiró profundo y se preparó para lo que vendría.

—No le agrado —dijo con simpleza y… no fue difícil aceptarlo. Jacob no debería haberse sorprendido de habérselo tomado tan bien. Después de todo, habían pasado meses (casi un año) desde que Edward lo rechazó—. No sé por qué, pero no le agrado para nada. No me dio una sola oportunidad cuando se lo expliqué y… luego se fue y sabes lo que sucedió...

—Enfermaste —asiente Paul, su voz baja y contenida—. Ahora no puedes transformarte y es su culpa-

—No es su culpa —dijo Jacob, defendiendo, por primera vez, algo que en el futuro no podría ampararse bajo nada—. No lo hizo a propósito.

Paul lo miró como si estuviera loco ( _no puedo decir que lo estaba,_ dice Jacob un día dentro de varios años, cuando su corazón es de hielo indestructible y sus mejillas ya no se calientan por ningún motivo, cuando tiene una hija preciosa, varios amantes y diferentes amores, _pero tampoco que no lo estaba, ¿sabes?_), y aunque Jacob pudo ver que quería replicar, prefirió no hacerlo. Paul siempre supo elegir sus peleas cuando era Jacob con quien tendría que enfrentarse.

—Como sea que haya sido, ¿qué es lo que pasará con nosotros, entonces?

—No tengo idea —dijo Jacob en un susurro—, pero... cuando imprimes, no qu-

—No voy a imprimar —lo interrumpió Paul de repente, su rostro libre de la testarudez que solía caracterizarlo. Lo dijo con una seriedad tranquila, como se haría con algo que ya se considera ley del universo.

—No puedes estar seguro. Yo no-

—No voy a imprimar —repitió él con un ligerísimo alzamiento de hombros y una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de su boca—. Y estoy seguro.

El aire pareció endurecerse alrededor de la garganta de Jacob. La idea de que Paul no imprimara en nadie era tan encantadora (tan _fascinante_ ) que resultaba doloroso considerarla más allá de simples fantasías.

—... no puedes estar seguro de algo así, Paul.

—Pues lo estoy —dijo él sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de Jacob—. No voy a imprimar, Jake. No importa cuánto tiempo viva y a cuántas personas conozca... No voy a imprimar.

 _Suena como una promesa_ , pensó Jacob encogiéndose dentro de sí mismo, asustado y confundido de que Paul se atreviera a asegurar el desenlace de una historia que a él le parecía impredecible. _No me hagas esa promesa_ , quiso suplicar. _No me hagas esa promesa porque vas a matarme si la rompes._

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Paul tomó una de las manos de Jacob y la colocó sobre su pecho, encima del latir de su corazón.

—Porque no me creo capaz de querer a otra persona más de lo que te quiero a ti.

Con el enorme fiasco causado por Edward, Jacob había (quizá intencionalmente) estado ignorando el que su historia con Paul era tan larga como su misma vida. Tan larga que ponerse a recordar era un camino directo a las lágrimas. Por eso ni siquiera pudo procesar apropiadamente la súbita separación de algunos meses en el pasado. Así de grande era Paul en su vida, que, ante su ausencia, y de no ser por su inesperada imprimación, Jacob podría haber empatizado un poco más con Bella.

—No hemos conocido a nadie además de nosotros —dijo Jacob, renuente a caer en el ensueño de Paul queriéndolo de esa forma; de él queriendo a Paul con fuerza casi desesperada—. No hemos tenido otras parejas, ¿qué podríamos saber de estas cosas?

Paul apretó su mano.

—No quiero a nadie más —sentenció.

—Por ahora.

—Por siempre.

A Jacob se le acabaron las protestas.

Pensar en un futuro que los incluyera a ambos fue más poderoso que la posibilidad de que Paul imprimara en alguna o algún desconocido.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciéndome? —preguntó sólo para tener una última oportunidad de no acabar lastimándose profundamente el uno al otro—. Paul... ¿realmente te das cuenta?

( _Entonces no supe por qué dudaste tanto_ , dice Paul en el futuro, cuando los cielos, la tierra y los mares son diferentes, más hermosos y vivos, _pero después, cuando ya no estábamos juntos, me percaté de que no era tu bienestar el que te preocupaba_. Paul hace una pausa. Mira hacia las nubes, hacia el horizonte invisible y las responsabilidades que pesan demasiado en los hombros de Jacob. _Era el mío_ , murmura, _siempre fue el mío._ )

—Me doy cuenta —dijo Paul tomando un mechón de cabello de Jacob—. Sólo falta que tú me digas si quieres lo que estoy ofreciéndote.

_Oh..._

( _Ah, pero tú..._ , dice Jacob en ese mismo futuro, sonriente, contento, sintiendo el roce de los vientos, la frescura de los mares y la calidez de la tierra nacer desde el centro de su alma, escuchando secretos que no quiere saber e ignorando preguntas para las que no tiene respuesta, _… no hay manera de que tú no supieras qué es lo que yo quería. Sólo preguntaste por la satisfacción de escucharme decir que sí._ Paul ríe en voz baja. Sus hombros se sacuden y su corazón late tan hermosamente que Jacob toma un profundo respiro a pesar de que no lo necesita.)

—Por supuesto que quiero —respondió Jacob casi sin aire. ¿Cómo a Paul podría ocurrírsele que no? ¿En qué universo (en qué realidad) podría Jacob decirle que no?—. Nunca dejé de hacerlo... No creo que un día deje de hacerlo.

Paul soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Oh, gracias al cielo —exclamó en un apresurado susurro antes de tomar las mejillas de Jacob y unir sus labios en un beso.

( _No pienses tanto de mí_ , dice Paul todavía riéndose un poco. Sus mejillas están rojas y su pulso es más rápido de lo normal. Jacob contiene la respiración y se traga toda su hambre, toda su maldita sed. _La verdad es que estaba tan nervioso que casi se me sale el corazón cuando dijiste que sí._ )

—¿Gracias al cielo? —Jacob dijo en medio del beso, sus labios húmedos y su piel tan caliente que ardía. Paul presionó sus bocas, le robó el aire, pero su sonrisa no se le escapó a Jacob—. Sólo iba a decir... —Paul no parecía muy interesado en palabras; Jacob contuvo una risa—... Iba a decir que sí —. Paul dejó de besarlo. Alzó una ceja y su expresión de molestia (de: _¿por qué estás hablando ahora?_ ) habría sido efectiva de no ser por su boca brillante y sus pupilas dilatadas—. Que sí: gracias al cielo.

Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar mucho más a partir de ese punto.

( _Pero el cielo no tuvo nada que ver, ¿cierto?_. Paul todavía luce alegre, pero el tono de jugueteo se ha evaporado. Jacob lo observa cambiar, ponerse serio y sacar a la luz su antigua (tan _antigua_ ) amargura. _Fue algo que hicimos tú y yo... Solos tú y yo._ )

**[+][+][+]**

Ojalá esa fuese toda la historia.

No lo es en lo absoluto.

Pero Jacob no piensa en el pasado ahora mismo.

La sensación de estar siendo observado ha regresado.

Es como un peso muerto.

Cada vez más difícil de tolerar.

Cada vez más difícil de pasar por imaginación.

Pero Jacob está corriendo tan rápido, tan _inhumanamente_ rápido, que es imposible que su acechador sea un depredador como los que ya conoce.

De hecho, tal vez no es un depredador.

Es más parecido a un guardián.

Un vigilante silencioso, pero intrusivo, que quiere que Jacob sepa que está ahí, en los alrededores, escondido a plena vista y sin dar el más mínimo indicio de sus intenciones.

Es eso o Jacob está volviéndose loco.

Loco en verdad.

No le sorprende que la idea sea más interesante que aterradora.

Estar loco sería liberador.

Podría desentenderse de _tantas_ cosas que es ridículo siquiera fantasear con ello.

Podría no ir a la boda, no sentir remordimiento y no sentir obligación.

Podría darle la espalda a Edward y a volver…

 _Volver_ , piensa deteniendo su carrera. Está respirando rápido. Ha corrido durante horas y sus patas están entumecidas, funcionando en automático bajo un ritmo que han seguido en incontables ocasiones.

El clima en esta parte de mundo (todavía Canadá, pero mucho más cerca de los Estados Unidos) es más cálido que el del bosque en el que estaba paseando cuando Edward habló. Es un lugar agradable, aunque (en su opinión, por ahora, mientras trata de lidiar con todos sus sentimientos) cualquier lugar es más agradable que Washington.

_Volver…_

Es un bonito pensamiento, porque ‘volver’ tiene a su padre, hermanos y amigos como definición. Tiene a quienes ama y a quienes lo aman. Tiene a Jasper y Rosalie. Tiene motivos valiosos por los que arriesgarse. Tiene sueños, potencial, y, simplemente, amor.

Pero es también un pensamiento peligroso, porque ‘volver’ tiene a Edward y Bella y Alice. Tiene huesos, corazones y palabras rotas. Tiene a quien ama y a quien no sabe cómo expresarlo. Tiene todo aquello que Jacob quiere (necesita) dejar atrás y que nunca podrá querer dejar atrás. Tiene las razones por las que se fue. Tiene todo lo que no le hace falta y por lo que está muriéndose en vida.

‘Volver’ es algo de lo que no está seguro, pero que está haciendo de todas formas.

Si vuelve a caerse, ya verá cómo levantarse.

( _Ah…_ , Jacob ríe y Paul se queda callado. Es una risa incómoda de oír. _Era muy estúpido._ La risa vuelve a brotar de su boca. _No puedo creer lo estúpido que era…_ Paul sabe cuándo dejarlo hablar. Sabe cuándo su alma se muere por no darle lugar alguno a Silencio. _Todavía tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien, de que Edward no era quien es y de que tú y yo viviríamos una larga y feliz vida juntos… Ideas bonitas, ¿verdad?_ Paul no dice nada. Y así está bien. Los dos están al tanto de lo mucho que perdieron por las decisiones de _él_ , y ya que Jacob quiere llorar y gritar cada vez que cuenta el tiempo que les fue arrebatado, es mucho mejor que ninguno mencione las posibilidades. Pero… _¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que era?... Él se dio cuenta, ¿sabes? Se dio cuenta desde el primer maldito momento._ )


	2. Chapter 2

** Even when I doubt you **

Hubieron semanas de calma luego de Victoria, James y Laurent.

Las muertes y desapariciones en Seattle se detuvieron de repente, y aunque la idea a Jacob le dolía como ninguna otra cosa, tuvo que aceptar (en silencio y a regañadientes) la culpa de los tres vampiros.

El que le costara recordar lo que sucedió antes del beso de Laurent no ayudó a su negación. Las voces de los tres vampiros parecían mezclarse en una sola, las modulaciones chocado, las palabras deshaciéndose, el toque de cada uno confundido con el del otro. Le era imposible a Jacob separar por completo a cada uno desde sus voces hasta la sensación de su piel. Lo único que tenía relativamente claro eran sus apariencias, pero aún así eran detalles genéricos como el color del cabello, una idea de sus alturas, la forma de sus rostros, la silueta inexacta de sus cuerpos y el tono de sus pieles. 

Por lo tanto, Jacob decidió plasmar en papel todo lo que recordaba de ellos. Trató de describir con exactitud cómo se sintió el beso, las caricias fantasmas y la sonrisa extraña que no paraba de repetirse en el fondo de su mente. Hizo bocetos de bocas, cejas, cabellos, manos y hombros tratando de componer a tres individuos diferentes y distinguibles. Escribió las palabras que podía distinguir en el sonido estridente en que se habían convertido sus voces. 

Con el paso de los días, los recuerdos fueron difuminándose, pero Jacob tenía sus propios apuntes y garabatos para no olvidarlo todo.

La sexta vez que Jacob se puso a trazar lo que esperaba terminase siendo el cabello de Victoria, estaba sentado en su cama con audífonos puestos. Paul apareció en su habitación (Billy le había dado una llave de la casa un año después de que él y Jacob comenzaran a salir; Paul la guardó luego de la ruptura) y se subió a la cama para abrazarlo por detrás. Murmuró un saludo y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Jacob. Ni Paul ni el resto de la manada había visto a ninguno de los tres vampiros lo suficientemente de cerca, por lo que hizo falta que Jacob usara lápices rojos, naranjas y amarillos para que Paul preguntara, confundido:

—¿Por qué estás dibujándola?

Jacob se alzó de hombros.

No quería explicarse.

No quería recordar que verlos irse ( _dejarlo atrás_ ) lo hizo caer sobre sus rodillas debido al dolor.

No quería siquiera tener que pensar en que su partida dolió como el rechazo de Edward ( _más_ , decía la voz, esa voz en el fondo, esa voz que era suya y era de nadie; _mucho más_ ).

_ Son malos pensamientos _ , se decía Jacob con más que un poco de reticencia. _Tan malos pensamientos. Detente._

—¿Dibujarás a los otros dos? —preguntó Paul mientras Jacob trataba de imitar un tono de pelirrojo que simplemente se le escapaba por completo. Los brazos de Paul eran fuertes y cálidos alrededor de Jacob y su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la sien.

—Eso creo —respondió pasando la página del cuaderno y sacándole punta a su lápiz. Paul le besó la mandíbula suavemente. Jacob se sintió más a gusto así que escribiendo y dibujando a solas, sin que nadie viera. Pasó la punta del lápiz por la hoja, trazos sueltos manchando aquí y allá durante varios minutos, pero, luego de considerarlo, regresó las páginas del cuaderno hasta los retratos dolorosamente inexactos de James y Laurent. Paul observó atentamente.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

_ Ya los sabes. _

Pero lo que Paul quería era que Jacob los dijese otra vez.

—James y Laurent.

—¿Y el de la mujer?

_ Fue el primero que les dije. _

Porque ella era importante (esencial) en maneras que Jacob no comprendía.

—Victoria.

—Cuando hiciste los retratos de Sam y Emily tuviste que verlos en todo momento. ¿Cómo es que a los vampiros los recuerdas tan bien?

El que los bocetos estuviesen terminados daba una idea errónea.

—No lo hago... Estos bocetos están mal. Todo está mal. No son así.

—¿Quizá no logras recordar por la impresión del momento?

—Eso espero.

Pese a las implicaciones, Jacob habría preferido que sus recuerdos Victoria, James y Laurent hubiesen sido confiables.

Ellos eran...

—Creo que son diferentes a los Cullen —dijo Jacob reclinándose contra el pecho de Paul—. Había... algo más en ellos.

—¿Algo? —repitió Paul en voz baja—. ¿Algo como qué?

Con un largo suspiro, Jacob cerró el cuaderno y presionó su cara contra el cuello de Paul.

—Es... es sólo una... sensación que tengo.

—¿Cómo una corazonada?

Jacob reprimió el impulso de volver a suspirar. Una tercera vez sería demasiado.

—No... —dijo—. Como... — _algo que no debería sentir_ ; algo que estaba comiéndose un trozo de su cordura lentamente—... como familiaridad.

_ Como si los conociera de antes _ , aunque era una auténtica locura. _Como si fueran... míos_ , aunque sonara ridículo. _Como si yo fuera suyo_ , aunque significase suicidio.

Era una de las cosas más extrañas que Jacob había sentido nunca.

Verlos irse fue como morir en vida.

Y eso, ni siquiera su imprimación en Edward lo había conseguido.

—Familiaridad —repitió Paul abrazándolo con más fuerza—. No... No entiendo, Jake, pero ¿estás seguro de que ellos no son los responsables de que te sientas así?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que tal vez buscaban confundirte, que les dieras el beneficio de la duda para que bajes la guardia cuando regresen.

‘Cuando’, no ‘si’.

Jacob no supo de dónde venía la confianza de Paul, pero no la cuestiono, pues, en el fondo, él también creía que era simple cuestión de tiempo ver otra vez a Victoria, James y Laurent.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Jacob en voz alta—. No soy una amenaza para ellos. ¿Por qué yo?

Paul no tenía una respuesta (ni siquiera una hipotética) para esa pregunta.

Nadie la tenía, en realidad, y ese pensamiento bastó para que Jacob se rindiera momentáneamente. No había lógica en preocuparse por misterios que podrían no significar nada en lo absoluto. Jacob no quería perder tiempo en cosas que no valían la pena.

—Paul.

—¿Mmm?

—Vamos a la playa, ¿sí?

Eran casi las once de la noche y el clima de Washington era difícil de aguantar en esta época del año. Además, Jacob era mucho más propenso a enfermarse ahora, y aunque Paul lo sabía (lo había visto), besó la mejilla de Jacob y dijo:

—Ya te traigo tu chaqueta.

**. **

La brisa de la playa le entumeció las mejillas a Jacob en cuestión de segundos. Paul le pasó un brazo por la espalda, sonriente, murmurando en voz baja sobre las ventajas de ser un lobo Quileute. No necesitaba ponerse chaqueta, ni siquiera un liviano suéter, para que la brisa le resultara agradable y no ligeramente incómoda como a Jacob.

Tras un rato, encontraron un sitio entre los árboles donde sentarse. Estando ahí, cerca del sonido de las olas, entre el fresco de la brisa y la intimidad de los árboles, una tensión de la que Jacob no se había dado cuenta se liberó de sus hombros. Paul, a su lado, parecía sentirse igual de tranquilo. Jacob pensó entonces, con algo de esperanza infantil, si esto era lo que provocaban el uno en el otro. Si esta era la razón por la que se querían tanto.

Por supuesto, no dijo eso en voz alta y sólo se permitió pensarlo durante unos segundos. Era muy pronto para considerar el futuro y muy tarde para arrepentirse de regresar con Paul. Estaban en un extraño limbo donde los recuerdos de lo que perdieron constituían la mayor parte de su relación. No era perfecto, pero nada nunca lo era y eso a Jacob no le molestaba.

—Cumplo dieciocho en dos meses.

El tema tomó desprevenido a Jacob. Aun así, no trató de cambiarlo. Necesitaban hablar de ello.

—Y yo apenas cumpliré diecisiete, sí.

—Tu padre no ha de tardar en sentarnos para discutirlo —. Billy seguramente ya lo tenía todo planeado—. Y creo que las condiciones para que sigamos viéndonos son bastante obvias.

—Sí... —. Jacob no quería perderlo de nuevo, pero ¿qué podía hacer contra un punto tan fuerte en la personalidad de Paul como su moral? Nada. Absolutamente nada, aunque quisiera hacer algo—. ¿Vamos a terminar?

Una ola de viento inusualmente rápida pasó sobre ellos. Varias hojas de los árboles fueron arrastradas hacia el mar.

—Preferiría que no —dijo Paul—, pero no sé qué es lo que Billy opine al respecto.

—Confía en ti... Yo confío en ti. Y no es decisión suya. Es nuestra.

—Desde luego —aceptó Paul—. Pero si me conoces —era sólo algo que decir, pues de eso nunca hubo duda—, ya sabes cómo será a partir de ahora.

Ah... Una relación con chaperones.

La verdad es que, a Jacob, más que desanimarlo, la idea lo emocionaba.

Pocas cosas había más dulces que un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

—Sí.

Paul extendió una mano hacia él. Jacob la tomó.

—¿Habrá un problema con eso?

Jacob entonces no contemplaba la posibilidad de volver a ver a Edward. A esas alturas, el vampiro era nada más y nada menos que un recuerdo, justo como su capacidad de transformarse en lobo. Era parte de lo que parecía otra vida, otra persona, y Jacob estaba más que listo para disfrutar de una nueva vida siendo alguien más.

—Ninguno.

( _Ninguno..._ , ríe Jacob presionando sus labios contra le mejilla tersa y cálida de Paul, que lo estrecha contra sí pese a que la piel de Jacob es fría y sus uñas podrían abrirle la garganta bajo la más ligera presión. _Ninguno que podría haberme imaginado, mejor dicho._ Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Alistair los mira con una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios finos. Es bello —su largo cabello rubio, casi blanco, sus ojos carmesíes, su mandíbula fuerte—, tan bello que, de tener la inocencia y estupidez necesarias, Jacob le rezaría como si fuese un ángel recién bajado del paraíso) _._

**. **

Entonces, como si hubiese estado esperando el peor (mejor) momento posible para aparecer, Alice Cullen se materializó de la nada y se llevó consigo a Bella.

Jacob y Paul lo supieron por Sam, quien se los informó tan pronto como Charlie se dio cuenta de que su casa estaba demasiado silenciosa incluso para los estándares a los que estaba acostumbrado. Lo único que encontró fue una nota escrita por Bella en la que explicaba que todo estaba bien y que regresaría a casa tan pronto como le fuera posible. La primera cosa en la que Charlie pudo pensar fue en llamar a Billy para pedir la ayuda de Sam y (la que él no sabía que era) la manada. Tenía miedo de que Bella hubiese mentido y se encontrara en algún lugar en medio del bosque, sola y a la merced de lo que sea que fuese responsable de las muertes y desapariciones en Seattle.

Jacob, desde luego, no pudo decir que James, Laurent y Victoria hacía semanas se habían marchado y que Alice Cullen estaba con ella, por lo que era casi imposible que resultara herida; _a menos, claro,_ pensó esa parte suya que no confiaba en nada ni nadie, _que Alice la ataque si de repente le apetece un bocadillo._

Charlie, como era de esperarse, perdió la cabeza. 

Era la tercera vez en menos de dos años que su única hija desaparecía sin dar razones o pistas sobre su paradero. Se volvió un manojo de nervios al que Jacob, habiendo pasado por meses de interminable ansiedad, pudo comprender bastante bien. Tomó horas y varios momentos de crisis, pero finalmente Charlie se calmó lo suficiente como para pensar en qué hacer. 

Para entonces, Sam y la manada habían seguido el rastro de Alice y Bella hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle. Le dijeron a Charlie que no encontraron nada en el bosque o en Port Ángeles, y que, puesto que el monovolumen de Bella continuaba aparcado frente a la casa, era muy probable que Alice sí estuviese envuelta en todo el asunto. Charlie no tardó en buscar su directorio para llamar al teléfono de Carlisle Cullen, quien _tenía_ que saber algo si es que su hija estaba de vuelta en Washington. La línea, sin embargo, estaba desconectada, y ahí murieron varias de las esperanzas que Charlie tenía de encontrar a Bella antes de que volviese a amanecer.

—¿Por qué los Cullen querrían a Bella? —preguntó Seth cuando tuvieron tiempo de reunirse y hablar con calma de las posibilidades. Él estaba tratando de ser la voz de la razón, lo que de ninguna forma habría resultado porque, como Jacob, Seth no era tan proclive a culpar instantáneamente a los vampiros. Además: — Bueno, estaban juntas, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si escaparon? ¿Tal vez a Carlisle no le gustaba que Alice estuviera con una humana?

—Sea lo que sea —dijo Sam—, estaremos pendientes de lo que pase. Parece que Bella se fue de forma voluntaria, y ya que Alice no rompió de ninguna manera el tratado, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer.

_ Excepto inspeccionar la casa de los Cullen por algún indicio que nos ayude a saber qué es lo que está pasando y en dónde podría haberse llevado a Bella _ , pensó Jacob cruzándose de brazos. _Pero eso sería romper el tratado, y si hay otro Cullen cerca, eso sería suficiente para iniciar un conflicto._ Era demasiado que arriesgar por el pequeño, casi inexistente chance, de que hubiese alguna pista en esa casa.

Paul, sentado junto a él, pasó un brazo por su espalda y lo apretó suavemente. Jacob se reclinó contra él antes de sacar su celular y revisar su bandeja de mensajes. Todos sin respuesta. Bella había apagado su teléfono o estaba fuera de alcance. Pasaba lo mismo con los mensajes de Charlie y Renée, que fue notificada tan rápido como fue posible por Billy; después de todo, antes de que siguieran el rastro de su aroma hasta el aeropuerto, estaba la opción de que Bella sí hubiese mentido en su nota y fuera de camino a Phoenix.

Bella estuvo desaparecida durante tres, casi cuatro, días.

Jacob quisiera poder decir que fue un alivio que volviese, pues ya que con ella regresaron los Cullen, 'alivio' es lo último en lo que pudo pensar al enterarse de las noticias.

**. **

Charlie sí que estuvo aliviado.

O lo estuvo más o menos por diez segundos, porque en cuanto estuvo seguro de que Bella estaba en una sola pieza, todas sus emociones se condensaron en una sola: furia.

Una furia tal, que le dio energía para gritar durante media hora si quedarse afónico.

Fue un espectáculo.

Jacob nunca lo había visto así, pero lo prefería al manojo de nervios que fue antes. Nadie trató de intervenir y Bella, que tuvo la delicadeza de no protestar, simplemente aceptó su castigo de meses, pidió disculpas a su padre, Billy, Sam y Jacob y subió en silencio los escalones que llevaban a su habitación.

Charlie estaba rojo luego de tanto gritar. Billy lo llevó hacia la cocina para hablar a solas, no sin antes decirle a Sam que tenía que encontrarse con los Cullen en la frontera para discutir el asunto de los tres vampiros nómadas ( _Victoria, Laurent y James_ , Jacob quiso corregir, pero se mordió la lengua antes de hacer cualquier sonido) y la súbita desaparición de Bella.

Sam se llevó sólo a Leah y Paul con él.

Paul besó la frente de Jacob antes de irse y, ya entrada la noche, con todos de vuelta en La Push, el reporte de Sam dejó a Jacob con un extraño y poderoso sentimiento de cautela por el que se aferró a la mano de Paul con toda la fuerza en su ser.

Los Cullen se reservaron el derecho de explicar lo sucedido.

Ninguno de los siete ( _¿por qué se presentaron todos?_ ) habló para algo que no fuese la revalidación de las leyes que el bisabuelo de Jacob escribió junto a Carlisle. Se aceptaron los límites ya impuestos, se reafirmó la posible, pero poco probable, unión de fuerzas contra un enemigo más grande y, sin más que unos asentimientos, la reunión en la frontera terminó.

Por primera vez en varios meses, Jacob y Leah hablaron de sus preocupaciones y no sus diferencias. Quizá el hecho de que Jacob no había corrido a la frontera en el instante en que se enteró de que los Cullen habían regresado ayudó a la visión que Leah tenía de él, aunque, con ella, Jacob nunca podía estar seguro.

Sin embargo, y como Jacob debió esperarse, la súbita cooperación de Leah iba acompañada de un propósito claro.

—Podrías preguntarle a Edward.

La mención directa del vampiro tomó a Jacob con la guardia baja.

Todos (excepto Paul) habían sido escrupulosamente cuidadosos de no decir el nombre de Edward cuando Jacob pudiese escucharlos.

Era bienintencionado, pero molesto más allá de las palabras.

Jacob no iba a romperse por escuchar su nombre.

Que Leah lo dijera fue como recibir una ventada de aire fresco luego de estar horas bajo el sol. Jacob no se había dado cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

—Podría —dijo Jacob asintiendo—. Pero dudo que vaya a decirme algo si Carlisle no le dijo nada a Sam.

—Te debe al menos una explicación —Leah se cruzó de brazos y miró a Jacob con atención premeditada.

Había rabia en sus ojos, un fuego danzante que Jacob no había tenido la oportunidad de notar debido a sus desacuerdos. De repente, la infancia que compartían se sintió más cerca, menos opacada por el presente.

_ Fuiste mi hermano. Escuché tus pensamientos _ , decían sus ojos oscuros, su postura firme y tensa, su decisión inamovible. _Sentí el latir de tu corazón en el mío_ , decía la línea gélida de sus labios, la tensión en sus mejillas. _No importa en quién imprimaste, sino lo que te ha hecho._

—Te lo debe —repitió dando un paso hacia Jacob—, ¿no lo crees?

Leah nunca titubeaba en enumerar culpas ajenas y era rencorosa y vengativa de una forma sutil y distante, justo como con el resto de sus emociones. Jacob, quizá por la falta de una conexión mental con ella y los problemas a los que tuvo que enfrentarse luego de la imprimación, se había olvidado de recordar cuán enorme y dolorosamente empática Leah podía llegar a ser con quienes amaba.

Y era justo por esa empatía que Jacob ni siquiera intentó mentirle.

Habría sido en vano.

—No —admitió negando ligeramente con la cabeza—. No hay deudas. Edward nunca me pidió nada.

Y Jacob, entonces, pensó que nunca lo haría.

—¿Nada? —preguntó Leah con calma, curiosa por saber cómo Jacob podía expresar esa simple y dulce indiferencia cuando a ella le ardían las manos con sólo pensar en el vampiro.

—En lo absoluto —Jacob se alzó de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Era tarde, hacía frío y la promesa de dormir junto a Paul era más poderosa que sus ganas de que Leah entendiese. Ella no insistió, pero antes de irse a casa con Paul, Jacob decidió tranquilizar un poco sus angustias no dichas.

—No me debe nada —dijo Jacob— y yo no le debo nada a él.

Leah, después de un momento, sonrió.

**. **

Días más tarde, Paul quiso hablar de amor y compromiso con Jacob.

No fue una sorpresa.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó Paul entrelazando sus manos con las de Jacob, mirándolo con una mezcla (sofocante, poderosa, extática) de devoción y necesidad que dejó a Jacob con el corazón acelerado y la mente llena de angustias.

_ No puede ser bueno _ , pensó entonces, _no puede ser bueno que me quieras así_ , continuó, tratando de ocultar sus inquietudes con inexpresividad. Paul le apretó las manos con más fuerza, tenso con la expectativa de un sí y ansioso por un no. _Es imposible que sea bueno quererme de esa forma_ , pero Jacob puso en duda que Paul se percatara de la intensidad de sus propias emociones; de cuán nítidamente las proyectaba en sus ojos y microexpresiones. _Debe ser la peor de las cosas…_ , un amor como ese no podía acabar bien. _... ¿entonces por qué me fascina?_

—Lo amo —asintió Jacob dando un paso más cerca de Paul, cuyo pulso iba en aumento—. Lo amo como amo a Rachel y Rebecca, como amo a Seth y Leah, como amo a Sam y Emily...

Jacob había tenido varios meses para pensar en la imprimación.

Varios meses para ver que el amor es una cosa complicada, y que su amor por Edward, si bien inesperado y al principio asfixiante, no era, ni de lejos, parecido a su amor por Paul. No era romántico, no era una fuerza insana de posesividad y demandas ilógicas, y tampoco un impulso egoísta por atención exclusiva. Todo lo que Jacob quería es que Edward estuviese bien, que fuera feliz y nada lo atormentara.

Amaba a Edward más que como a un amigo.

Lo amaba como familia, como amaría a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Paul respiró profundo, sostuvo el aire e inhaló con lentitud.

Parecía más tranquilo luego de que Jacob aclarara las cosas, y no tuvo la indecencia de pedir confirmaciones, pues estaba seguro de que Jacob no le mentía; no había por qué.

—¿Quieres estar cerca de él?

Luego del rechazo, Jacob no se permitió contemplar posibilidades de cercanía, pero…

—Me gustaría ser su amigo —confesó—. Realmente no lo necesito-

La verdad en sus palabras lo sorprendió durante un segundo.

_ No lo necesito… No lo necesito en lo absoluto. _

¿Y no era ese un sentimiento liberador?

—… pero… sí… Sería agradable ser su amigo.

—¿Qué pasará si él no te quiere cerca?

Jacob se rió.

—Como puedes ver —dijo con una sonrisa no muy brillante— no pasará nada que no pueda soportar.

( _Pero cómo dolió…_ , Paul le besa la sien, suave y considerado como siempre ha sido. _Ojalá hubiese sido lo suficientemente listo para ver que no había nada bueno que Edward quisiera darme._ Alistair desvía sus ojos del libro que está leyendo, su boca curvada hacia arriba y sus ojos diciendo cosas que Jacob prefiere que Paul jamás escuche; pero a Alistair eso no le importa, por lo que termina diciendo: _Pero sí lo viste, mi dulce niño. Lo viste perfectamente._ )

—Sí —Paul sonrió, orgulloso y contento, tan deslumbrante en su quieta felicidad que Jacob pensó en que podría verlo de esa forma por toda una eternidad y ninguna otra cosa le importaría en lo más mínimo—. En eso nunca desconfiaría.

( _Nunca lo voy a hacer…_ , murmura Paul con uno de sus brazos firmemente agarrado de la cintura de Jacob. _Pero mientras en ti confío mi vida, al resto no debería haberles confiado ni el más pequeño asunto_. Jacob tiene sus labios trazando caricias sobre el cuello de Paul, pero sabe que éste está mirando a Alistair con aguda atención y mal disimulados deseos de violencia. _Son el resto los que siempre destruyen todo para ti y para mí_. Los ejemplos son varios, pero justo ahora, en esta habitación tan cargada de recuerdo y anhelo, todos se reducen a Alistair. A ese mefistofélico y devastador ángel al que nunca se le permitirá tocar. Ese maldito, insignificante oportunista que se regodea bajo la protección de Jacob como un marido entre los brazos de su comprensivo amante.)

—Espero que tampoco desconfíes de todo lo demás que te he dicho… Edward es importante para mí —de una forma difícil de explicar, en un nivel desconocido y con implicaciones que a las que evadía como la peste— … siempre va a serlo —las verdades nunca le dolieron a Paul, todo lo contrario—. Y tú —Jacob, sonriendo, se presionó contra el pecho de Paul; caliente, palpitante, tan cómodo y seguro—, tú siempre, _siempre_ vas a ser mi mejor amigo, mi primer y único gran amor, no importa qué es lo que suceda.

_ No importa que me dejes por alguien más _ , quedó no dicho, y ninguno de los dos supo que el otro pensaba en la misma cosa. _No importa que un día me olvides._

—Entonces —dijo Paul sobre sus labios, sosteniéndolo de los hombros con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón—, por este momento, para que lo recuerdes en donde sea que estés, quiero que tengas esto.

Jacob tomó la caja y comenzó a abrirla. Su tamaño era sospechosamente adecuado para un...

—... un anillo —murmuró Jacob, sin aire, su mano temblando un poco al ver los simples y preciosos detalles en el anillo plateado—. Oh, dios... es... ¿estás...?

Paul negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tanto que Jacob no pudo sentir un solo gramo de decepción antes de que Paul continuara, su voz igual de agitada:

—No todavía. Es muy pronto —. _¿Lo es?_ , Jacob quiso decirle, _porque me siento preparado. Pídemelo y soy tuyo hasta el final_. E incluso más allá, mucho más allá del final, pero Jacob se lo cayó—. Un día será por compromiso —dijo Paul tomando el anillo de la caja—, este es por una promesa.

—¿Promesa? —preguntó Jacob ofreciendo su mano a Paul.

—Sí. Quiero que me prometas una cosa —Paul habló más despacio, más serio e inseguro, pero decidido—. Si en el futuro necesitas hacer algo y estás indeciso por cómo crees que podría afectarme... —respiró profundo—. Si _necesitas_ hacerlo, no pienses en mí ni por un segundo. Sólo hazlo.

_ ¿Qué? _

( _Incluso sin saber, lo sabías._ )

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué podría pasar que-?

—No es nada específico —interrumpió Paul, apresurado—. Sólo… por si acaso, por lo que sea. Promételo, ¿sí?

_ Prometer que voy a dejarte... ¿qué estás haciendo? _

—¿Pasó algo con los Cullen? ¿Algo que no me han dicho?

—No, no —negó Paul rápidamente, y Jacob le creía cada vez menos—. Jake... —su resolución flaqueó por un efímero instante—. Jake. Prométemelo.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa? _

( _No tenía idea... Era sólo un presentimiento. Un grande y aterrador presentimiento._ )

_ ¿Por qué me pides esto? _

( _Esperaba que de alguna forma me entendieras... Que pudieras sentir lo que yo y aceptaras._ )

_ ¿Por... quién me pides esto? _

( _Y lo hiciste. No conscientemente, pero te diste cuenta de que estaba asustado._ )

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Jacob en voz baja—. ¿Hay una forma de arreglar lo que te preocupa?

( _Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que me preocupaba. Estábamos tan bien. Pensé que era paranoia y por eso no quería explicarte mucho._ )

—... No lo sé.

—¿Crees estar en peligro? ¿O que... yo lo estoy?

—Voy a protegerte —Paul no pudo detener sus palabras, y aunque la situación no parecía tener sentido, Jacob sintió una gravedad innegable en sus huesos al oír la agresiva resolución en su voz—. Y para poder hacerlo, necesito que hagas lo que haga falta para protegerte a ti mismo.

_ Incluso dejarte. Incluso abandonar lo que amo. _

Jacob no estaba seguro de tener esa fuerza.

—Sé que puedes, Jacob —el frenesí de Paul no hacía más que avivarse—. Sé que podrás si tienes que hacerlo. Prométeme que no vas a decidir lo contrario sólo por mí. Para eso te doy este anillo —y, _oh_ , la inquietud de Paul había hecho que Jacob se olvidara del anillo por completo—, para que no te olvides de que yo fui el que te pidió que no tuvieras segundas consideraciones.

( _Para que no sintieras culpa._ )

Se miraron a los ojos y Jacob, tomando una decisión rápida, asintió.

Paul no tuvo tiempo para sentir descanso alguno antes de que Jacob articulara su única condición.

—Prométeme lo mismo.

( _Si te asustaba mi seguridad, entonces la tuya estaba en mucho más peligro._ )

—Jake, n-

—No. Prométemelo y yo también lo haré. Si no, olvídalo.

El silencio. La duda. El temor.

Todos pasando a través de ellos en una sola oleada de comprensión gélida y punzante.

—Está bien.

Jacob aceptó el anillo.

Años después, el día nevado en que Jacob muere bajo el mirar impasible de Betsabé, el anillo quema la piel de quienes tratan de quitarlo.

( _Sólo tú puedes quitármelo_ , dice Jacob pasando sus nudillos por la mejilla de Paul que, como es justo, se regocija ante la expresión turbia de Alistair; el gran vampiro Alistair, _Il Ribelle,_ enemigo codiciado de los Vulturi, que porta cicatrices de quemaduras en las yemas de sus dedos. Jacob percibe la hostilidad y, sonriente, planta un beso fantasma en los labios de Paul. _Tranquilo. Si hay algo que Alistair detesta, son los recordatorios de lo que no puede tener. No va a arriesgarse a más cicatrices..._ , Alistair no ofrece negativas o aceptaciones... _¿o sí lo harás, padre?_ )

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
